


Staying Up

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt - Cora wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and she and Isaac have a heart to heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up

  It was 3:30 in the morning and Isaac couldn't sleep. It was raining and the thunder brought back some not  great memories of his father. So instead of sleeping he just stared at Cora. Okay, so it wasn't supposed sound as creepy as it was. It was endearing. Usually when Cora's awake, her face has a scowl that is accompanied by an eye  roll. When's asleep, she seems more peaceful. 

Except for tonight. Cora's brow furrowed as she whispered a quiet plead for help. 

"Cora." Isaac said to wake her up. Cora whimpered as she curled in upon herself. Cora's whimpers  and cries of protest only  got louder as Isaac tried to wake her. 

"NO!" Cora screamed as she kicked off the covers and pulled her knees to her chest. Isaac tried to pull Cora toward him only to be shoved aside with a quiet "No, I'm fine." Isaac watched helplessly as his girlfriend gently rocked herself back and forth.

"Cora," Isaac tried but she didn't respond. "Cora." He tried again but had no avail. Isaac gently rested his hand on her shoulder to avoid startling her. Cora briefly locked eyes with Isaac and then looked away."Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't apologize." Isaac said. Cora rested her chin on her knees, avoiding her boyfriend's gaze. Isaac had never seen her so scared. He has seen her look death straight in the on numerous occasions and never has she looked so terrified.  Cora bit her lip to stop the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

"Not talking about it."

"Never asked." Cora leaned her head against Isaac's shoulder, while Isaac leaned against the headboard of their bed in silence. 

"The fire." Cora said thirty minutes later from the crook of Isaac's arm. Isaac, who was drifting asleep, looked down at his girlfriend who stared at the darkness before them.  "I dreamed about the stupid fire." Isaac nodded. He  understood. Before Isaac started sleeping (yes actual sleeping) with Cora he couldn't sleep. Dreams of the freezer would plague him night after night, with his father laughing, calling him worthless. After he and Cora started sleeping together, things got better. Yeah, there were still nightmares but they weren't as bad.

"I'm tired." Cora said after a beat of silence. 

"Well it is 4 am." Cora rolled her eyes and nudged Isaac with her elbow."Not like that smart ass." She said. "I'm tired of lying awake in the middle of the night because every time I close my eyes I see everything and everyone I love being burnt to nothing." Cora bit her lip in hopes of to stop the tears from trailing. 

"The freezer." Isaac said. Cora curled into Isaac's side, and rested her head on his chest. Isaac had told Cora about what his father used to do to him and it had ended with her pissed and him upset. 

"I could deal with the freezer. What I couldn't deal with was him laughing like seeing his son locked in a freezer was hilarious. Like me feeling worthless even after he's dead is the best thing that ever happened to him." Cora sat up and faced her boyfriend, brown locks clouding her face.

"You're not worthless."

Isaac sniffed and pulled Cora back towards him."I thought I was supposed to be comforting you." Cora shrugged. 

"We comfort each other"

 

 

 

 


End file.
